


Maribat WIPs

by Thisismysideaccount



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisismysideaccount/pseuds/Thisismysideaccount
Summary: Maribat prompts/stories I may or may not write a full fic on. You guys can egg me into writing your favorites in the comments.Ch.1Three year old Marinette Dupain-Cheng gets lost in Tibet.The League of Assassins finds her.******Marinette tries to figure out who she is after spending years having it beaten into her that Damian is her better in every way. The road to self discovery is hard, but maybe she doesn't have to make it alone.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Selina Kyle, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 27
Kudos: 78





	Maribat WIPs

Marinette is three years old and incredibly lost. Her Maman told her to wait for her to come back, but she wandered off and now she’s lost and she’s scared.

She is so very scared.

But she’ll find her Maman soon. And then she’ll go home and her Papa will bake and everything will be ok.

Marinette meets a pretty lady she thought would help her.

Everything is not ok.

* * *

“This is Damian Al Ghul. You are to be his most loyal and faithful servant” 

Marinette nods.

Marinette is six years old.

A small part of her hopes that maybe, the boy is like her. Maybe they can be friends.

Those hopes are dashed by the angry green eyes that assess her. (They find her lacking.)

He turns and storms away in a huff.

Marinette falls into step.

* * *

Marinette learns very quickly how to orient herself on Damian. 

If he is angry, she is there to agree with him, if he wants something, she must provide it. ( _And if he is sad? If for a few moments, she sees a small young boy instead of Ra’s heir?_ Marinette will be there for him the way her Maman was for her when she would have nightmares.)

Marinette’s life revolves around Damian. He is her purpose. She will either serve her Master or die trying. It was what she was taught. All that she knew. ( _She remembers warm smiles, and pastries, and two people who thought she was the world_. She holds those fleeting memories close.)

Marinette will die for Damian, she is certain of it.

* * *

Marinette is seven years old when she has her first kill.

She knows it will not be her last.

(Not for the first time, she wishes that she had asked anyone else for help. Wishes that she had died in Tibet.)

There is blood on Marinette’s hands now. She hopes that maybe she can keep Damian’s hands clean.

(It is a foolish hope, but in the months after, when her sleep is plagued with blood, it comforts her)

* * *

At nine years old, Marinette is _tested_.

“Damian will be leaving to train with his father. If you wish to join him, come at me with the intention to kill. Nothing less will help you”

Marinette has never beaten Talia in battle. She could barely scratch Lady Shiva during combat training.

Marinette thinks she is going to fail. Marinette knows she will fail. (She will try anyway.)

War fans in hand, Marinette launches herself at Talia.

(There is blood on Marinette’s hands. Part of her would not mind having Talia’s blood on her hands.)

* * *

Against all odds, she passes Talia’s test.

Damian steps out of the League of Assassins and into Gotham.

She ( _hopes and wonders about her family_ ) falls into step.

* * *

Yeah this is one of those "Marinette is raised in the League" fics. But I wanted to explore her relationships the Batfam as well as what effect this would have on her relationships with her Parisian classmates when she inevitably made it there and got her miraculous. Endgame would be Adrienette.

Marinette's relationship with each character evolves over time. I think the person who would have the biggest shift in her life as everything progresses is (kinda obviously) Damian.

  * Damian and her have an odd relationship
  * He refuses to admit he cares, and honestly treats her almost exactly like Chloe treats her butler
  * But its not debatable that he cares and that becomes obvious in private.
  * Marinette however has basically been told all her life Damian is her reason for living, she is supposed to die for Damian, his life is more important than anyone else's (even the league)
  * This obviously effects how she treats him, and she doesn't dare to complain about him or how bratty he is, even in her own head.
  * By the end of the fic, I want her and Damian to be closer to brother and sister rather than the odd master-servant relationship they had
  * I would make it a romance, but it would be hard considering everything else in the fic is centered around her growing outside of Damian
  * Also completely unrelated but I imagine that they have a completely encoded language between the two of them that's a mix of Arabic, French, Cantonese, and English



I think my favorite dynamic would be Dick and Mari

  * Mari hasn't done anything just for fun since she was three years old
  * Grayson is obviously horrified by this, and drops her straight into gymnastics
  * She adores it, and even though she hates his puns she puts up with them and shows that she is surprisingly witty when she stops treating everyone as her betters
  * they get along like a house on fire
  * She also spends a lot of her time mediating between him and Damian, and also trying to explain to Grayson that _Damian does in fact have a heart, its just buried under ten years of assassin indoctrination_
  * She mostly trains with Damian, but when Grayson ropes her into Aerial fighting training she really gets into it
  * She enjoys training with him more than she does with Damian (Not that she would ever say that out loud)
  * They normally get along, but because of how quiet she is, he doesn't realize he hit a nerve until he asks about her parents and receives multiple Batarangs to the face before she storms off and doesn't talk to him for a week
  * (Damian explains not to ask about her parents because she was kidnapped when she was a kid and its the first time the two have a real conversation with each other. It also helps Dick realize that Damian isn't actually heartless, he's just 10 and an assassin)



Mari and Alfred is another fun one

  * Alfred teaches Mari how to bake after she mentions that she remembers her parents used to bake
  * probably the only person she talks to about her parents other than offhand comments to Damian
  * They have a passive aggressive relationship because Marinette calls him Master Alfred and Alfred calls her Miss Marinette and it bothers them (and their conversations scare everyone)
  * Its just a very wholesome relationship
  * Alfred, not that Marinette will know this until _after_ she becomes the guardian, was a former holer. The jury is still out on if it was Nooroo or Duusu but I WILL DIE ON THIS HILL
  * Anyways i just really love these two



Mari and Tim don't meet for a while, but when they do _he's_ the one who finds her parents

  * Its a quiet moment and he pulls up a picture of Sabine and Tom Dupain-Cheng
  * And he shows her their bakery
  * and the fact that they still put up missing pictures for her even tho its been seven years
  * And this is the first time anyone sees her cry. She's bawling like a baby, but she smiles ad thanks him and its very sad. It also serves to remind them that even though she acts more mature than Damian, they are both still children.
  * other than that they probably become insomniac buddies
  * and he probably is the reason she gets into designing



Mari and Jason are feral together (once Jason stops avoiding the Batfam)

Marinette and Bruce have an, _interesting_ dynamic w each other.

  * Marinette doesn't like Bruce, not because of anything he's done (though she doesn't like the way he treats Damian) but because of what he represents
  * Marinette is too well trained to know what her feelings of jealousy towards Damian are, but she sure as hell knows that Bruce is his dad and he should be grateful. To her, he's everything she wants
  * And he's bad at it so she hates him
  * But she's a "professional" so she doesn't let that affect her from anything but Petty Spite
  * Bruce doesn't know why she hates him, but can take a guess
  * He pities Marinette more than anything, and he does want to keep her and Damian from going back to Talia if he can, but he is too hung up on Jason's "death" to be even slightly emotionally available to these children



Well, eventually its decided that Mari and Damian will be staying indefinitely with them, and they all start getting along and being a family, but she feels out of place. She's not related and hasn't been adopted, and she just feels like the odd one out. This along with all of the family's urging gets her to fly to Paris and try and reconnect with her parents.

And its worth it.

(Of course, two years later, when Hawkmoth appears and the Ladybug Miraculous ends up in her hands, she briefly questions her life choices.)

  
Thats the outline for the first half of All My Troubles(on a burning pile) as well a snippet. Tell me if you want me to write a full fledged fic


End file.
